1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a device for the precise contact guidance of contact decks on a printed circuit board relative to electric contacts in a card edge connector, as well as to a device for the precise contact guidance of contact decks on a connector adapter relative to electric contacts in a card edge connector.
A device of this type is required for ensuring a mechanically exact guidance of contact decks arranged on a printed circuit board relative to the electric contacts arranged in a card edge connector.
2. Description of the related art
Common direct plug-type connections between printed circuit boards and card edge connectors provided for this purpose have a relatively large contact grid (>1 mm) and therefore cause hardly any tolerance problems between the contacts on the printed circuit board and the electric contacts within the connector.
However, if the size of the contact grid is reduced, enhanced precision is required in the manufacture of the printed circuit boards such that the costs are inevitably increased. Otherwise, it would be hardy possible to avoid faulty connections due to the relatively large manufacturing tolerances of conventional printed circuit boards to the more closely aligned positioned contact in the connector.